is it Deadlox or Enderlox?
by mel1019
Summary: Every one has a secret. No one can hide it forever. You want to know my secret? If I told you would you run? Would you tell every one? Would you hurt me? Well I have no choice now. My secret is...Enderlox
1. Chapter 1

HEY HEY HEY! If you some how find this story I hope you enjoy. Im going to try to at lest upload a chapter once a week and rember im only 12 so i might not have the best gramer. Ill stop rambleing and I hope you enjoy!

Sky's PVO:

Give us Deadlox back! I said to the top of my lungs

The creature smiled and say in a deep voice."Deadlox is gone...But Enderlox is here.

3 days ago:

Deadlox's PVO:

It was a good day for me. The sun was shinned bright, no clouds in site and I was having fun at Sky's Butter castle. We where playing "Find the Butter." It was a little childish but if you win you get to punch Sky's "pet" squid. Of course Sky fond most of it. You would think i would win since its hidden in a dark room, and i have glowing eyes. I guss im not that lucky.

Me, Sky and TrueMU Where talking while the others Ssundee, Mich and Jerom where in there rooms In the Butter castle.

"So how much butter did you find?"I said to the guys

"I fond 16 *sigh* i guess I was unlucky." TrueMU says in disappointment

"I fond 64" Sky says like it's normal.

"I fond 2 *sigh* it was DEFIANTLY not my lucky day." i said in even more discontentment then TrueMU.

After that I zoned off I thinking "How am I so lucky. I mean with my past and how meany people i killed how would I have Friends as good as they are." I was vary deep in thoughts then I here Sky say to me.

"DEADLOX HELLO? SOME ONE IN THERE?" He said vary loudly.

"Sorry I was just thinking about stuff." I said quietly.

Sky gave me, look he knew something us up, I could tell. So did TrueMU.

"You ok Ty?" TrueMU said

I differently know they think something up. They never say my real name unless it's important.

"Toddy, coudent be better."

As soon as I say that I look at my hand. Scales where Ape-ring." _He's coming_ " I thought to my self. I stared runing and i said as I was runing

"I got to go see you guys soon.

I kept running hoping they wouldn't flow.

Sky's PVO

"What the heck? Ok I know for shere now somethings up." I thought to myself. I didn't think about I just started running after him and I saw TrueMU doing the same thing. I lost Deadlox but then I remembered are favorite place in the woods, he must be there.

~Flash Back~

"Are you shere this is the right way." Deadlox said annoyed

"WE ARE." I yelled at him.

" _little trust one in a while_." i thought to myself

We kept on walking and walking AND walking.

"Admit Sky where LOST!"

"NO WHERE NOT!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"FINE WHERE LOST!"

It was funny a lot of people at the time thought we where brothers because we fought a LOT. We still do but not as much. We kept walking then all of the sudden he saw a light." _That must be the end of the forest_." I thought to my self and I think Deadlox thinks the same thing. We stated runing to it but it wasent, it was a spot with no trees. It had so meny flowers and a waterfall.

"wwwwooooowwww." me and Deadlox said at the same time.

"Its so pretty" Deadlox said in shock.

"It is" I said in amazement.

It was the only thing that I didn't want to be made out of butter. It was just so pretty.

"Hey Sky I know where we are" Dealox said in amazement.

I looked where he was looking it was the path to the butter castle.

"I have a idea" I said to Deadlox

"What?"

"This can be are meet up place!"

"Good idea!"

~flash Back Over~

" _I bet he's there_ " I thought to myself

 **Well Guys This Is The End Of Chapter One I Hope You Peeps(DONT TAKE ME CALLING YOU GUYS PEEPS OFFENSIVE IT JUST WHAT I LIKE CALLING PEOPLE) Enjoyed Chapter 1 Please Give Me Tips On Writing And Gamer What I Can Do Better And Try Being Nice About it Agen Hope All You Peeps enjoyed And Ill See You Guys In The Next Chapter BBBYYYEEE**

 **P.S. I Play MineCraft And My Username Is mel1019 So If You See Me Please Say Hi And Tell Me What You Think Of My Story**


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait in-till tomorrow to upload it but YOLO! hope you guys enjoy :)

Deadlox's PVO:

When I got to a hiding spot Enderlox seemed to stop taking over. It was strange... a little to strange. He stopped thinking about it. He was just hoping next time he transformed it wont be near enty one." _Why is he trying to take over now?_ " I thought to myself." _I'm not depressed so why?_ " He tries thinking of memories to see if enty thing would help him there.

~Flash Back~

It was time to take down the Enderdragon. A lot of people tried to kill him but never came back. But now me, Mom and Dad where going to take down the Enderdragon! I garbed a diamond sword and started head out with my parents. As we where walking Dad said to me "You shere you be able to swing with that sword?" I nodded but then I said "It will be a little hard tho." Dad smiled and then gave me a sword that was my size. And easier for me to swing."Wow thanks Dad" I said in joy. "Now LETS GO KILL THE ENDERDRAGON!" I said as loud as i could.

~Flash Back Over~

A tear ran down my cheek. those days of adventuring, setting goals and making them happen. I miss them. If only those days would of lasted longer. At lest I enjoyed it while i had it.

" **Thinking of the old days? When i didn't excite yet?** " Enderlox said in a missives voice

"Yes I was, the days that i didn't have to deal with you." I said in a anodyne voice

" **Well that's a shame because your stuck with me. And as soon as I take over you wont be to have your body back.** " Enderlox said in a missives voice even more then the last one

"I wont let you!"

" **Sorry you don't have a chose.** "

All of the sudden I fell to the ground. Almost all my hole body didn't re-pawned to what I tried to do. Then I knew he's trying to take over.

Sky's PVO:

I ran as fast as i can. I knew I needed answers and as soon as possible. The sooner I knew that the heck is going on the sooner i can help. I finally saw the place but in it was a purple light. " _Did someone find that place?_ " I thought to myself. But then I heard yelling and it sounded like Deadlox but a deeper voice. I ran to the yelling and I saw Deadlox yelling. As he was yelling his eyes and head phones where switching form neon green to neon purple. But then it stopped. Deadlox was on the floor pasted out. His head phones where neon green so that was a good. I grabbed Deadlox and started walking to the butter castle.

TureMu was there and he came running up to us in his suit. I didn't if he forgot he had it on or what but I didn't question it.

"Is Ty ok?" TureMU said in a worried voice.

"For all I know he's ok. Thank Nouch"

"What happened?"

"When I saw him he was yelling in a deep voice and..."

"And?"

"His eyes and head-set kept on turning neon purple back to neon green."

"Think he will be ok?"

"I hope, but just in-case lets take him to the hospital."

 **And That Was Chapter 2 I Hope You Guys Enjoyed And I Will See All You Peeps Later BBBBYYYYEEEE!**

 **Ps. Please share this story with your friends if you want to help me grow thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All You Peeps I Hope You All Enjoy My Story I'm Sorry The Last Chapters Has A Few Mistakes I'll Do My Best To Make Shere It Douse not Happen To Much Enty Way Before You Read This Chapter This Is A Review That Made Me Smile And I Want To Thank Him/Her (Sorry I Don't Know If Your A Boy Or Girl) For This Review And This Is What She/He Wrote (He/She Writes Stories So Check Him/Her out)**

 **Alice In Hetalia**

 ***looks for the next button* Where is it? This is a good story! Oh well. You can't write a story in 6 seconds.**

 **NOW FOR CHAPTER 3**

Deadlox's PVO

When I wake-up I see Sky, Mich, Jerome, TureMU and Ssundee all around me in a bright room. I could hear the talking but i couldn't hear what they where saying but, they sounded relived. I sat-up and then every-one stop talking. I look around and then I realized I was in a hospitable.

"What happened?" I said in a faint voice.

"...You pasted out...But now your ok now." Sky said vary quietly more quite then I ever heard him talk.

" _Hmm theirs something he's not telling._ " I thought. " _Even when something happens like this he's never this quiet. Wait did he see me trying not to have Enderlox take over? Did I transformed in-front of him?_ " I thought to my self. Then I realized that every-one was starring at me. Then I thought of something real quick to say so they new i'm ok.

"So how long was I pasted out for?"

"Five hours its 7:00pm." Ssundee said in a quite voice, but not as quite as Sky's tho.

"Think you will be ok?" Mich said in a worried voice.

"I'll be ok...I been thew wrose..." I said in a quite voice, almost more quite as Sky's.

"Worse? How worse?" Jerome said in a vary vary worried voice.

"Ya? What do you mean by worse?" TureMU said even more worried voice then Jerome's

"Not that worse...but similar..." I said trying not to tell him the worst thing i went throw...

~Flash Back~

It was almost time to to jump in the portal to the End. I was so nervous I could hear my hart-beat. My Mom and Dad looked nervous as well, but not as nervous as I was.

"Think we can do it? Kill the Enderdragon?" I said nervously

"Of course we can we can." Mom said the a soothing voice.

"Plus you got the toughest family right here!" Dad said as porldly as he could.

I smiled. Even when the days are sad my Mom and Dad always make me smile.

"So what are we waiting for? LETS DO THIS!" I yelled to the top of my lunges. (Perfect place for a cliff hanger but i feel nice today)

We all jumped in. The first thing we did was made a hide room so if we where hurt or something we could come there. I was so nerviness but existed at the same time. We where actually going to take down the Enderdragon!

"We all ready?" Mom asked

We all nodded. As we walked out Dad reminded us the plain. Shout the Enderdragon then when it tries to get close to it swing your sword But for Dad, Defend us from the endermen. Simple to rember. We ran to the middle the End where the Enderdragon was.

"So you want to defeat me?" the Enderdragon said as soon as we got near him.

We all got are weapons out from are inventory. As soon as we did that the Enderdragon flue to the sky. we kept shooting at it. And eandermen tried to attack us but Dad kept them away from us. As we shout it i noticed something, the Enderdragon was getting hurt by the arrows at lot more then you thing they would. It was strange it was like the Enderdragon was weekend. We kept on shooting at it and it was almost dead and that's when the bad thing happened.

"Well if I die at lest i'll take some of you with me."

At soon as he said that he grabed my Mom and Dad with there tail. I tried to kill it intime but it waent working. I saw something fall from the sky before then flew off the island. It was Mom's locket and it had a note in it.

 _Dear Ty_

 _If you get this it means me and Dad or dead or almost. Me and your Dad love you so much and hope you will be ok without us. Plese keep the loket for good luck_

 _Love Mom_

I was so mad. I grabbed my sword that Dad gave me and started swing at entything I could. But as i was doing it I saw scales on my arm then I content control myself. The words that came out of my mouth said " **All of you are going to die.** "

~Flash Back Over~

A tear ran down my eye. It was the most tragic thing that has ever happened to me. I wiped it off then a nurse came in and said.

"Visiting time is over."

"See you tomorrow" Sky said as he walked out.

When every-one walked out I began to go to sleep. But before I did the nurse said to me.

" ?"

"Yes?"

"There is a person who wants to visit you tomorrow at 2:00pm"

"Who is it?"

"It's a girl with brown hair named Hope. Is it ok if she visits you?"

" _She's back form her trip! I can talk to her on whats going on. She's the only Person who knows about_ _Enderlox_ " I thought to myself

"Yes yes yes have her visit!" I said excitedly.

"Ok well in-till then get some rest." The nurse said in a happy voice

Ok Peeps That was Chapter 2 Hope You Enjoyed If I Have Time I'll Make Another Chapter Today In-till Then Go Check Out Alice In Hetalia Her Stories Are Vary Good Agen I'll See All You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!

PS. Im A Girl XD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Peeps Im Sorry I Didnt Do 2 Chapters Like I Said I Would But Im Not Going To Make Promiese But Ill Try Doing 3 Chapters So Keep An Eye On That And Now ON WITH THE STORY

Deadlox's PVO:

It's 1:30pm and Hope is vising soon, i'm so existed on seeing Hope. She was the only person thats know about Enderlox. Plus she is a vary good friend, but I wish we where more then friend because I love Hope. I never really told her about my feelings about her but she knew about it. I'm surprise she didn't get creeped out and ran. I guess she was that good of a friend. I'm surprised why shes my friend because of what Enderlox did to her...

~Flash Back~

It's been a year of the day my parents died and this thing wont let me control MY body. He says his name is Enderlox. To be honest I liked his name a lot better. It was like my name. Well... my name isn't Deadlox but it what people called me. Plus he looks a lot like me but everything that used to be neon green is now neon purple. Even my eyes. My hair also changed black. But the most crazy thing was I had dragon wings and tail.

" _What are you looking for_?" I said in our head. Even tho I cant control my body I can at least talk to him in our mind.

" **A village**." He said immanently.

" _Why?_ " I asked

I could feel him smile deviously.

" **To kill!** " He said excitably

" _Why would you want to kill insolent people?_ " I asked

" **Before I answer that...** "

He grabbed my Mom's locket and threw it as hard as he could.

" **Because it's fun to have people suffer!** " He said happy as he could ever be.

I was in shock. It was the only thing I had from my Mom. I wanted to screem and punch and do all kinds of things. But i'm shere Enderlox would just stop taking over just to have me punch a tree.(Yes Minecraft Punch Joke Intended With The Punching A Tree XD)

"Look a village!" Enderlox said in a misgives voice

Before I could react to what he was thing he swooped in and killed every-one he saw. I couldn't do entything about but watch. But there was one girl left and he didn't attack her. She had long brown hair, Big pretty pail green eyes and her skin was a little tan. She looked my age witch was about 11. She didst run-away, she didn't yell for help or even looked scared. She stated to walk to me. I managed to say to her "Run im going to hurt you" I said in a painiced voice. She didnt lisen She just keept walking to me. As she got closer I had more control over myself. She got vary close, so close that there was barely a inch between us.

"Your not a killer and you are not a bad person, you where just sad and you let darkness take over." She said in a soft voice

Then she put her hand on my cheek. Then I fell to the grond and I looked normal agen. But the best part was I had control again. Before I got back up she gave me a locket and it was my Mom's locket!

~Flash Back Over~

" _If she never helped me back then I bet Enderlox would be the one in control_ " I thoght to myself

I kept thinking to myself and as it was 2:00pm I heard a nerse come in and said

"You have dischared ."

"By who?" I asked the nerse

"A girl who seems to know you well." The nerse replied

I fosed my self out of the housebitle bed and walked out to the hall. As I walked out i wondered who dschared me? But as walk out of the halway in the waiting room I see Hope by the door holding a pen.

 **Ok I'm Going To End The Chapter There I Hope You Enjoy I'm Sorry With All The Cliff Hangers But I Need To Have People Keep Reading Some How Again Hope You Peeps Enjoyed I'll See You Soon BBBYYYEEE!**

 **Ps. Im Not Baseing Every One On How I Think Of Them So If Someone Acts Like A Jerk It's Just To Make The Stoy Intresting**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Peeps I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter 5 And Even By Just Looking At My Story Makes Me So Happy And Thank you I Know That I'm Not That Big But As Long As Some-one Enjoys The Story I Will Finish It Hope You Enjoy Chapter 5 Now ON WITH THE STORY**

Deadlox's PVO:

I'm so nervous to see Hope. I know we been friends for a long time but still it's been a month since I last saw her. I take a deep breath and walk over to her. As I walked over to her she smiles at me

"Hey Deadlox! It's nice to see you!" She says while embarrassing me.

"It's nice to see you to." I said in a happy tone.

We walked out side and started to head deep in the woods. When we got deep enough we sat at a big tree. We started to catch-up on things but then things got serous.

"So why where you in the hospitable?" She asked with a considered look on her face.

"I'm not shere what all happened...All i remember is try to not have Enderlox take over again." I said quietly

"Oh-no." She said in a worried voice.

"What should i do?" I asked her.

"Tell your friends about Enderlox."

"I think your right I should tell my friends."

I didn't think about it but I leaned in close and kissed her on the cheek. She didn't run or say ew Hope just smiled at me.(MEMBER HOPE IS THE GIRL'S NAME OK)

We ran to the Butter Castle. But before they could see us I stopped.

"What's wrong?" I heard Hope say

I didn't respond then I fell to the grown. Then I realized he's trying to take over.

Hope's PVO:

" _Crap what should I do?_ " I thought to myself. Then I had a idea. I didn't think about it but I grabbed Deadlox and ran away from the Butter Castle. Deadlox was able to have Enderlox not take over long enough to trap him in a obsidian. Enderlox tried to escape but he didn't.

" **LET ME OUT OF HERE** " Enderlox yelled while he was in there

"Not in-till you let Ty have his body back!" I yelled back to him.

" **Ok you want to play this the hard way hu? Ok let the games begin.** "

He broke-out somehow and grabbed me flew away.

10 hours later...

Enderlox finally let me down at 2:00am. Then he Locked me in a obsidian cage.

" **Now time to get Deadlox's friends** " I heard Enderlox said before be flew away...

 **Ok I'm Going to End It There Hope You Enjoyed This Chaper I'm going to try to do 1 more Chapter Today In-till Then Hope All You Peeps Have A Good Day BBBYYEEE!**

 **Ps. I Was Makeing The Stories And Forgot To Upload Them XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Peeps It Is Time For A NEW CHAPTER I'm Sorry If It's Short Or Boring I'm Sick When I'm Writing This But I Didn't Want To Put You All On A Cliff Hanger For Long So If There Is Misstates I Don't Catch I'm SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE I'M ONLY HUMAN I'll Stop Rambling And Now For The STORY**

Sky's PVO:

"You thing we should visit Ty?" I asked TureMU

"We should call the hospital before we do." He answered back.

So I go to the butter phone and called the hospital. A lady answered the phone and said.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said in a cheery voice.

"Ummm can we visit Deadlox in a half-hour?" I answered with another question

"Let me see if there is a patient under the name Deadlox." She said in the same cheery voice.

I could hear her tipping fast. It took a minuet then she said.

"I'm sorry theirs no patient under the name Deadlox...But some-one checked him out." She told me.

"Who checked him out?" I said vary loud.

"That's confidential information." She said still in that cheery voice.

I got frustrated and hung-up the phone. I could see TureMU looking at me curiously.

"Some one got Deadlox out of the hospitable." I told TureMU.

"By who?" He asked me.

"THE LADY WOULDN'T TELL ME!" I yelled in rage.

TureMU just stood there for a few scents then said to me.

"Maybe we should go looking for him?" He suggested.

"Ok lets get some armor just in case it takes a long time." I told him

"I got my suit remember?" He asked me

"That's right, your all first class." I teased him

He just playfully punched my arm. After are chat I when to the armory and grabbed full butter armor and sword. I kept on thinking if Ty would be ok.

*THUMP*

I heard a noise in front of the Butter Castle. I ran out side and saw a creature that resembled Deadlox. The creature had black wings, purple head-phones, black scales in random places, a black tail, purple eyes and the same clothes as Deadlox but that ever was green Deadlox's clothes was purple on the creature.

" **So this is where Deadlox's lives? You would think it would look better.** " The creature said

"Wait that's the voice I heard, when Deadlox was yelling." I said out-load

I herd the guys run up behind me. They all stared at the creature. And with-out thinking about it I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Give us Deadlox back!"

The creature smiled and say in a deep voice.

" **Deadlox is gone...But Enderlox is here.** "

 **And I'm Going To End That Chapter Here Hope You All Enjoyed That Chapter And Here Is A Little Explanation If You Guys Didn't Understand The Last Part, In Chapter 1 It Started On What Was Going To Happen And The Last Few Chapters Where How It Got To That Part I'm Sorry If I Did A Bad Job At Explaining But YOLO Again Hope You All Enjoyed And I'll See You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!**

 **P.s I Didn't Do 2 Stories Because I Was Sick :(**


	7. UPDATE

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey Peeps I Just Wanted To Say Sorry For Not Posting Chapters I Been Feeling A Sick And Not Up To Making Stories And IT WONT LET ME NOT BE SICK :( So Sorry For That Uploading There Will Be A Chapter Up Today So I Hope You Enjoy Your Day And BBBYYYEEE/strong/p 


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Peeps I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter My Chapters Should Be A Lot Beter With Gamer And Spelling Because I Have Someone Proof Reading My Stories Now So They Might Not Come As Fast But You Peeps Will Have Better Time Reading The Story I'll Stop Rambling And Now CHAPTER 7**

Sky's PVO:

Me and the guys where ready to fight Enderlox. We have no idea what he has done with Ty but I'll make him tell us. I ran up to Enderlox ready to swing but he met me half way. He had Ty's lucky sword. I didnt mention anything because I would just be disracting me. Jerome and Mich came running at Enderlox. Jerome had Betty and Mich had a iron axe. Enderlox just hit them away with his tail and focested on me. Ssundee tried tieing Enderlox up. He almost did but then Ssundee was the that got tied up. Now it was just me and Enderlox. His purple eyes glew brighter.

" **I feel nice today so I'll give you a quick death.** " He said to me.

I was scared I barely could get up and I was at half a heart. He walked up to me and held the sword up and was about to swing it at me. I closed my eyes because I knew I was about to die.

"LEAVE ADAM ALONE" I herd TureMU say from a distance.

He came and punched Enderlox away from me. He had his suit on so it was a even fight. TureMU and Enderlox where so fast that you could barely see them. Then Enderlox fell to the ground.

"Tie him up Ssundee." Mich told him.

Ssundee did extatly that. Enderlox was too weak to break free from the rope so we interagated him.

"What did you do with Ty?!" I yelled at Enderlox

" **You still haven't fingered it out? You people are more stupid then I thought.** " Enderlox told us.

"What do you mean?" TureMU asked.

" **I am Ty.** " Enderlox said.

As soon as he said that he broke free from the ropes and started attacking us. He seemed stronger then before.

Once again I'm at half heart and Enderlox was about to kill me. I lucked out on the first time but now I'm definitely done for. I close my eyes waiting for the final hit

Hope's PVO:

" _I need to get to the Butter Castle to warn the guys!_ " I thought to myself. I was still in the cage but then I had an idea. I grabbed a enderpearl from my inventory and threw it to the cracks on the bars. The next thing I know I'm outside the cage."Ok now to the castle!" I told myself. I threw a enderpearl that landed me in front of the castle. The first thing I see is Enderlox about to kill Sky.

"STOP!" I yelled at Enderlox and he just looked at me.

Enderlox walked up to me with a devilish smile on his face.

" **So you want to die first?** " Enderlox asked me

I put my hand on his cheek. Enderlox just stood there. It was like he was in a trance. I then kissed him. I could see Ty's green eyes coming back. Ty then fell to the ground.

"Thank you" He said to me in a whisperer voice.

 **Ok I'm Going To End It Here I Hope You All Enjoyed Chapter 7 I Don't Know If It's Going To Come To A End Soon Or What But We Will See Hope You All Enjoyed And I'll See You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!**

 **P.s Please Give Me Ideas On A Story To After This One AND SO SKYOLX OR MEROME OR STUFF LIKE THAT!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Peeps I'm Sorry I Haven't Posted In A Few Days I've Honestly BEEN OUT OF IDEAS But I'm Going To Wing-it And Just See Where It Goes And I Know A LOT Of People Know The Term YOLO! NOW FOR CHAPTER 8**

Hope's PVO:

" _I feel bad for Deadlox._ " I thought to myself. He was laying in bed tired out and almost killed his friends, and I had to watch over him. I didn't mind tho when he wakes I can be the first to talk to him.

"Guh." Deadlox moaned.

"I guess your awake?" I asked him.

"Barely." He responded.

There where a few minutes of silence.

"So what happened?" Deadlox asked.

"Enderlox." I told him.

"Is everyone ok?" He said in a worried tone.

I nodded. He had a look of relief.

"The guys wanted me to go get them when you woke-up. Is That ok?" I asked Deadlox

He nodded. As soon as he nodded I ran down the stairs to the guys.

Sky's PVO:

I saw Hope run down the stairs. I got worried that she was in a hurry because something happened to Ty.

"Everything ok?" I asked Hope.

"He's awake!" She said with a big smile on her face like she fond diamonds for the first time. I don't think I've seen her smile like except the first time we met.

~Flash Back~

"Why douse my mom give me this annoying job?" I vented to myself

I was chopping trees to get apples for my mom and getting wood for my dad. As I was chopping a tree down I heard a nose.

"Come on theirs a person out there do you really want to get caught?" I herd boy whispered to some one, which a was loud enough to hear.

"I'm coming." a girl whispered back to him.

Being a curious teenage boy I flowed them. They led me to a cave which had a torch and a few chests in them. I moved in closer.

"I heard someone" the boy said.

The girl then flowed him and then they fond me. They looked my age (Which was 15)

"Uuuuhh hi." I said in a nervous voice

"Who are you?" The girl asked

"I'm Sky or that's what people call me." I answered them.

The girl gave me a big smile so did the boy.

"I'm Ty but people Deadlox." The boy told me.

"And I'm Hope." She told me.

"So whats your real name?" The boy asked.

"Adam." I answered

He gave me a bigger smile." **They seem like nice people.** " I thought to myself

"Want to be friends?" Hope asked me.

"Shere." I answered.

~Flash Back Over~

We all waked over to Ty. He seemed groggy which makes since. Probably almost killing your best friend would take a lot out of you.

"You ok Ty?" I herd Mich ask.

"I'm ok. Like I've said once, I been throw worse." Ty answered.

"Worse?!" I said out-loud.

"Ya." Ty said quietly.

"So what was that thing you turned into?" Jerome asked

"Enderlox." Hope answered for Ty.

"YOU KNEW?!" TureMU yelled at Hope. You could see rage in his eyes.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Mich joined in.

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY SECRET IT WAS TY'S!" Hope yelled back. Hope was usually nice but if you got on her nerves, she will get mad.

"Do we need to argue on why Hope knew?" Ty asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TY?!" TureMU started yelling at Ty.

Ty didn't say a word. He just sat there.

"Guys I don't think we should be fighting about this." I said in a soft voice.

"I agree." Jerome said.

Ty was still just siting there. It was like he was in a trance. He then got up and ran.

Deadlox's PVO:

I didn't think about I just ran and ran.

Just keep running.

And running.

And running

And Flying.

"Wait what?" I said to myself.

I look over my back and I have my black wings out but no Enderlox, Why? I stopped questioning it and just kept on flying.

Ok I'm Going To End Chapter 8 There Again I'm Sorry For Not Uploading I'll Try Upload More Again I ask PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS ON A NEW STORY Ok Hope All You Peeps Enjoyed I'll See You Soon BBBYYYEEE!


	10. Chapter 9

Hey Peeps I Hope You Enjoy This But Before The Story Starts I Saw A Review That The Running To Flying I Got From Spark the Pony And Yes I Did It will be the only time I will "Copy" From A Story Sorry :( (P.s There Are A LOT of talking in this chapter)

Deadlox's PVO:

I fond a island while I was flying so I flew to it. When I got on it I felt Like I've been here before."How do I know this place?" I asked myself. I walked around.

"Deadlox?" I heard a girl say.

I hid in a bush. There was something in my mind saying don't hide but, I hid any way.

"Deadlox? Hello? I know your here. I can sense you." The girl said

I kept hiding and waiting.

"Is that glow you?"

" _Crap my eyes._ " I thought to myself.

Well she basically saw where I was hiding so I stood up. I saw the girl and she looked like me. She had brown hair, glowing green eyes, same shirt as me, a black skirt and black wings.

"Wait a second." I said out load.

I looked on my back and I still had black wings from before.

"I guess you just got your wings?" She asked me.

"I guess?" I responded

"I can teach you how to use them." She told me

"Uuuuhhhhh?" I stuttered

"I should probably introduce my self. Its been many years." She said

"Hu?" I blurted

"I'm Krystal, your sister." She told me

"I have a sister?" I asked my self.

"A older sister." She corrected me.

"Ok, why don't I remember you?" I asked Krystal

"Well the last time I saw you Your where 1." She answered me

"Why didn't you stay with mom and dad?" I asked

"...Ender..." She told me.

"Who's Ender?" I asked

"You are full of questions aren't you?" She teased me.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

Krystal just laugh.

"I'll tell you more later come on let me show you around."

Mich's PVO:

"You want me to try to locate Ty?" Sky asked me

"No I got this, plus it's my fault that Ty ran."

"It's not your fault." Jerome tried telling me

"It is my fault... I was just mad that Ty didn't tell us his secret." I said quietly

"Wait I see something." I said to the guys

It was a faint signal of Ty. We got the coordinates and started getting ready.

"I'll go tell Hope." I told the guys.

I didn't wait for a response I ran upstairs.

I knocked on Hope's door.

"Yea?" She throw the door.

"May I come in?" I asked

"I guess." She answered.

She opened the door and let me in.

"I'm sorry for yelling at yo-." I started

"It's fine you where mad I understand." She interrupted

"I have good news." I told her with a big smile on my face.

"What?" Hope asked.

"We know where Ty is."

She just stood there in shock. Then she ran up to me and started hugging me.

"Come on lets get ready." She said as she was running downstairs.

Ok I'm Going To End The Chapter There I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter And Go Check Out Spark the Pony She Is A Good Story Writer And I Have A Question For All You Peeps Would You Like Me Featuring You Reviews In The Story Intro? Like My Top 3 Favorite Reviews For Chapter 8 Or Something Like Please Do Respond To The Idea I'll See All You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Peeps Hope You Enjoy Nothing To Info About So Enjoy The Story :)**

 **Deadlox's PVO:**

"This house looks awesome." I told her.

"Thanks" Krystal said then messing up my hair.

Krystal was showing me her house she built from scratch. It was amazing she built this she even told me it took 1 day.

"It's getting dark...you want to use the other bedroom to sleep." She asked me.

"Are you shere I won't be afraid of the dark?" I joke.

Krystal gust playfully punched me. She led me down a hallway filled with doors. She went to the last door on the right and opened it.

"This is the room." Krystal told me.

I walked in. It was a pretty empty room but it was cosey. It had Blue carpet, A jungle dressers and a big bed in the corner.(I'm using minecraft wood and ext for the stuff in the room so LOOK UP MINECRAFT BLUE CARPET, BED AND JUNGLE WOOD)

"You think this room is free from monsters?" She playfully asked me.

"NO IT'S NOT QUICK BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" I yelled and started laugh, so did Krystal.

"Well before we burn the house lets sleep." Krystal said with a big smile on her face

"Ok, good night." I said.

 **1 Hour Later...**

I was laying in bed and I couldn't sleep. There was a lot to take in and it didn't help that theses pesky wings made it impossible to lay down. Well I can't do anything about it. As I was laying down I heard creaking. I got up and saw some one in a black cloak. I didn't know what to do so I flowed the person. They went to a cave and they still haven't seen me. At the end of the cave looked like a lab.

"You know, I knew you where flowing for a while now." The person said. I could tell that it was a girl trying to sound like a boy.

"Why didn't you attack or run?" I asked.

"Because I wouldn't want to hurt my little brother." The person said while taking off her cloak. It turned out to be Krystal.

"What is this place?" I asked Krystal.

"My lab." She answered

"Why do you have a lab?" I asked

"I'm trying to make a charm to hide my wings and prevent Ender from coming." She told me

"You still haven't told me what Ender is."

Krystal sighed.

"let me start from the beginning." She said

 **Krystal's PVO:**

 **~Flash Back~**

"Hey Mommy when are we having the cake?" I asked.

"When Ty gets up." She told me.

"When will that be." I asked Mommy.

"soon." She answered me.

I walked over to Ty's room. He was fast asleep.

"Happy Birthday Ty" I whispered to him.

When I said that he smiled. He so cute when he smiles. Ty woke up and tryed reaching for something. Mommy then came in and saw me next to Ty.

"Saying hi to your baby brother?" Mommy asked me.

"Of course he such a sweet thing." I awnsered

"Can you do me a favor sweety?" Mommy asked

"Shere! What do you need?" I said

"I need you to go to the town and get me some eggs. Can you do that" She asked

"Yep!" I told her and grabbed money and ran to the town.

When I got to the town it was empty.

"Hello?" I called out. no response.

I tried again "Hello?"

Then I turned around and I saw something that looked like me but... not me. It stated chargeing at me. I wanted to run but something was preventing me to run. Then I pasted out.

 **~Flash Back Over~**

"Then I woke up and saw mom and dad hurt. I didn't think so I just ran." I fished exspaing to Ty.

"So Ender is like a alter-ego?" He asked.

I noded.

"I have alter-ego called Enderlox." Ty told me.

"I guess the more the reason to make the charms." I said to Ty

 **Ok I'm Going To End The Story There I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter Still Have Nothing To Say So BBBYYYEE! XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**HEY HEY HEY! TIME FOR CHAPTER 11! Agin No Info exspet IM NOT DEAD! XD (GIRL TIME ;])**

Krystal's PVO:

It took forever to make the charms but, I did it. Half way throw the process I was attempted to giving up, but I didn't. My mom always told me "Even if it's hard, that doesn't mean to give up." I wonder what happened to mom.

"YES YES YES!" I started cheering.

"I guess it's done?" Ty asked.

"YES YES YES!" I kept on cheering. Deadlox then just covered my mouth until I settled down. He doesn't know how long it took to make theses charms.

"So where do you want the charm to go?" I asked Ty.

"Uuumm... I guess my bracelet." He told me.

I put the charm on the bracelet carefully . It took five minuets but I would do a lot things for my little brother.

"Awesome! Now I don't need to worry about my wings." Ty joyfully said.

"Now time to put it on my bracelet." I said

"Did you copy my stile or something?" Ty asked me.

"Well I was born first, and I got this look when I was 7." I tessed him.

"Well-" Ty tried to say.

"Fail." I teased.

Ty started to blush red. _He looks cute when he bushes_.

"I'm going to head back to the house. Wanta come?" I asked Ty.

"Shere!" Ty answered.

Hope's PVO:

We where sailing on the ship. We where in the middle of no where. I got bored and started writing in my diary.

 _Dear diary,_

 _We been sailing on this ship for a few days now and still haven't fond the island. I'm getting worried for Ty. For all we know he could be hurt or even dead. I shouldn't think like that but I cant help it. The worst thing about this if he's dead I'll never be able to tell him how I feel. I know he has a crush on me but, I've been hesitant. What if things don't work out? It could ruin are friendship. Eeerr so much going on. It feels nice just writing on paper, letting my thoughts out. I should tell him how I feel. until then I guess I should hope for the best._

 _-Hope_

When I was done writing I but my book in back of my inventory. It was nice getting my thoughts out somehow but, not the same as talking to someone. I guess it will do for now. The only person I feel like telling all this to is Ty.

"Hey guys, I think theirs the island." Jerome pointed out.

We all gathered to the front of the ship.

"It is, that the island!" Mich yelled.

"Where right here." I teased Mich.

"I can get in my suit and pull us closer to the island." TureMU suggested.

"Good idea." Sky said.

 _Time to find you Ty._

 **Ending Chapter There BBBYYYEEE! XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Peeps I'm Sorry The Last Chapter Was Short I Didn't Realize It Until I Posted It So Sorry I'll Try To Make This Chapter Longer Then Normal If Not Sorry Again XD OOOO And I Changed My Summery So It Should Be A Lot Better NOW FOR CHAPTER 12!**

 **Deadlox's POV (YES I KNOW IT WAS POV NOT PVO SORRY XD):**

We got back to house. Something didn't feel right. We where ready to take off are charms to fly off. We saw people form a distance getting off a bout.

"Lets go fly to a tree and see what there doing." I told Krystal. She nodded.

We took off are charms and flew to the nearest tree to them. When we landed on the tree we put are charms back on.

"Should we jump them?" Krystal asked.

"No. We should see what there doing." I told her.

A girl looked up my way then I realized something.

"Guys?" I said loudly.

"Ty?" They all said at once.

I jumped down and so did Krystal. They all looked at me with a smile.

"Ty!" I herd Hope said as she was running over to me. When she got over to me she started hugging me tight. The rest of the guys came hugging me. Everyone stopped hugging me except Hope. "I missed you so much." Hope whispered in my ear. She let go after she whispered in my ear.

"Who's this?" Sky asked pointing to Krystal

"She's Krystal... my sister." I answered.

"SISTER?" they all said at once.

"Should we show then?" Krystal asked me.

I nodded. As soon as we confirmed it we took off are charms. They where all in shock when they saw mine and Krystal's wings except for Hope. Hope was the only one who knew a lot about Enderlox.

"You now have permanent wings?" TrueMU asked.

"Unless I have the charm on." I told him while showing him the charm.

"That's cool." Mich said.

"Ya but, how did you get it?" Jerome asked.

"I made it." Krystal cheerfully said.

"How did you make it?" Sky asked.

"I now know where you get your curiosity from." Krystal teased.

I just playfully pushed her shoulder. She punched back but harder.

"Ouch!" I yapped.

"Ooops sorry." Krystal said while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok." I reassured her.

"I don't mean to be a buzz-kill but where are we going to stay the night?" Jerome asked.

"You boys can share a room at my house and me and Hope can share my room." Krystal told us.

"Good idea!" Sky said happily

"Let me show you the house." Krystal said

 **5 Hours Later...**

We where all having dinner. Mich cooked the because he was the best out of all of us. It would be nice if I knew how to cook. Last time I made scrambled eggs half the butter castle was on fire. Sky never let me use the kitchen again.

"This food is good Mich." Krystal commented

"Thanks!" Mich said happily.

Krystal talked to all of us she seemed to be glancing at Mich a LOT. _Hhhmm_ _maybe_ _Mich_ _and_ _Krystal_ _could_ _be_ _a_ _thing_ I thought to myself.

After we ate we all headed to bed everyone was so tired as soon as we laded on the pillow we where fast asleep.

 **Mich's POV:**

Every one was asleep but me. I couldn't sleep for some reason. I didn't make it obvious but I'm in love with Krystal. She was just so beautiful. I wish I had the guts do say something. I did get a lot of girls attracted to me but, Krystal is different in a good way. I starred at the ceiling then I heard music. I hopped out of bed and went out side. I flowed the sound of music and it led me to Krystal. She was playing the guitar.

"Your vary good." said.

She got startled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I apologized

"It's fine." She reassured me

"So how long have you been playing the guitar?" I asked.

"A year or so." She answered.

"It did seem like you play for a long time." I tried complementing her.

"Thanks?" She was not shere is it was a complement.

"Ya-ya for all-all I could tell you are-are a expert." I stuttered. _Nice save...NOT!_

She smiled reassuring that I did't hurt her feelings.

"So whats your talent?" Krystal asked

"Fighting."

"Cool."

"Are you good at fighting?" I asked.

"I'm descent but when i have my wings start running." She told me

"You want bet?" I said while throwing a wooden sword to here.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked trying to sound intimating.

"Yep!" I answered

"Ok, lets do this."

 **Ok I'm Going To End It here I Hope You All Enjoyed And I Want To Give A Shout Out For 2 People For Flavoring My Story It's Means A Lot**

 **Names: JazzWrites1231 and TakeThePRNDL**

 **And I'm Going To Make That A Thing Where I Give Shout Outs To People For Favoring Me Or The Story Or Flowing Me Ok BBBYYYEEE! XD**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'M NOT DEAD I'M NOT GIVING UP ON FAN FICTIONS AND I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T MADE A CHAPTER IN A WHILE I'M SSSOOO SORRY! Now That Out Of The Way Enjoy The Chapter XD**

Sky's POV (AND THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE MORNING JUST A FYI):

I woke up to the smell of bacon. How did they get bacon from here? I ran down stars and saw Jerome cooking. He was leaning back so no fur would get in the food.

"Morning Sky." Deadlox said to me.

"Morning." I said back

I looked around and I realized something.

"Wheres Mich and Krystal?" I asked

Everyone looked around. I guess they didn't notice ether.

"I didn't notice they where gone." Hope said

"Lets go looking for them." TureMU suggested.

Mich's POV:

I woke up and I was agents a tree with Krystal laying beside my shoulder. I didn't move, I just laid right next to her. We had fun last night. We where evenly match so that made things fun.

"I could lay here forever." She said as waking up.

"I guess your up?" I asked even tho the answer was obvious.

"What do you think?" She teased.

We both laid there in silence for a while. It was nice just laying there, It was nice being there with Krystal.

"Do you think where a thing?" Krystal asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked not sure if she said what i thought she said.

"Well you know... boy friend an-" I cut her off with a kiss. She was shocked by the kiss but then she started kissing back. We both stopped to get some air.

"Dose that answer your question?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Mich! Krystal!" We herd everyone calling out.

Krystal and I started walking out to them.

"There you guys are. Where have you been?" Deadlox asked

"I was exploring the island and I met-up with Krystal. I don't know what she was doing." I lied to them

"I was in my lab then I saw Mich." She lied as well.

"Well at lest you guys are ok." TureMU said.

"Well lets back to the house." I said.

 **Ok I'm Going To End It There If Someone Favorited Or Flowed I'll Give Them A Shout Out In The Next Chapter I Want To Get This Out To You Peeps Soon As I Can Again SO SO SO SORRY :( Well BBBYYYEEE! I Guess XD**

 **P.s Im Sorry If This Is Sort Im Useing A Weard Program To Write So I Have No Idea How Long It Is**


	15. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER! Hope You Enjoy And This Chapter Will Have NO Romantic Parts If You Want Me To Put More Or Less Romantic Parts PM Me Or Review And Tell Me Any Way Is Fine =) And I Just Want To Say I Know That Team Crafted Are Not A Grope Any More Or This Is Not The Original Team Crafted (The YouTubers) But THIS IS MY STORY OK! XD NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!**

Deadlox's POV:

We where all at the table and every one was talking but Mich and Krystal. _Weird_. Mich and Krystal where looking at each other a LOT. _There is something they didn't tell us about last night..._

"So Mich find any thing interesting while explore?" I asked Mich.

"Nope, not really." He told me

"And Krystal what where you doing in your lab?" I asked her.

"Why do you want to know?" Krystal asked me.

"Just course." I answered.

"It sounds like your integrating us." Mich said.

"Ya, do you not trust us?" Krystal asked.

"I trust you. 101 present." I told him in a higher voice then normal. When ever my voice gets higher it's when I'm lying.

"OK! You obviously don't trust us about something! What is it?!" Mich yelled in frustration.

"WELL the silence and looking at each other a lot! You guys are obviously not telling us something!" I yelled back.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU!" He yelled

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT KEEPING SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER!" I yelled back.

"YOU DON'T PLAY THAT CARD ON ME! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT ENDERLOX!" He yelled at me

I all of the sudden felt week. Enderlox. I ran outside and kept running. I then stopped and fell to my knees yelling.

"AAAA **AAAAAA** AAHHHH **HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH** HHHHHH **HHHHHH** " I was yelling. _I won't let him take over I WON'T._

Everyone was gather around me. I'm not sure if they know whats going on.

"RU- **N**!" I stuttered. Then I knew Enderlox wasn't giving up he was taking over. Then I blacked out.

 **End Of Chapter JK Not That Mean =P**

Mich's POV:

 _This is all my fault again. I made him run Ty away now I made go into his Enderlox form._

I looked throw my inventory and pulled out a iron axe. I was ready to defend my self. Enderlox didn't move. Then all of sudden I was in the air with Hope. I looked up and I saw Ty holding of us.

 **Ok Now I'll End It There Hope You All Enjoy This Chapter!**

 **I Want To Thank** ** _New_** ** _Name_** ** _Better_** ** _Writter_** **And** ** _JazzWrites1231_** **For Favoring My Story And Thank** ** _Pancakes013_** **For Favoring as a author! That I Have To Say BBBYYYEEE! XD**


	16. Chapter 15

NEW CHAPTER TIME HYPE! And Before The Chapter Starts Maybe You Didn't Know...I'M MAKING A NEW STORY! I Will Still Be Doing This One And The Other Story So Hope You Enjoy Them Both NOW FOR THE CHAPTER!

(The Beja And Bac ;])

Hope's POV:

I'm vary sacred right now. Mich and I where in the air dangling from Enderlox arms. I know I dealt with Enderlox before but...something else did feel right...

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US!" Mich yelled at Enderlox.

"If I told you that it would rune the fun." He said deeper then normal. _Something is vary off..._

I thought about it and then it hit me. He's going to make us his slaves.

Jerome's POV:

We where all get ready to get sailing. We need to save them. I care about them both but i'm more concern about Mich. Mich is my best friend and always has been ever since that day...

~Flash Back (This Is When Jerome Was 7)~

I was at home by myself. My Mama and Papa where raiding the human village like they do every week. I was one of the only Bacas in my village who was agents raiding the humans. _Why don't we be alleys instead of enemy's?_ In the distance I saw my Mama and Pa _pa_ coming home.

"Hello son." My Papa said in a deep, cold voice. In my village if your parents call you son/doter that means that they don't care for you.

"Hi Jerome." My Mama said to me.

"Hi Mama!" I said happily. "Hello Papa." I said like I was bored.

Papa left the room. My Mama smiled at me.

"So how did the raid go?" I asked.

She frowned. I'm glad she agrees with be with the raiding thing.

"The same as always, they lost people we lost bacas." She said like she was trying not to cry.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"JEROME!" My Papa yelled.

"Yes, Papa?" I asked.

He came in the room and handed me a stone axe.

"Where out of birch wood. You need to get some." He told me.

"But honey the only birch tress are near the human villa-" She stopped talking.

"You better be outta of the house in 5 mins." He told me and left the room.

When he left mom grabbed a diamond axe, iron helmet, 64 fish and a note and handed it all to me. She then sent me out of the house. I read the note.

 _Jerome it is time for you to leave this awful place. I know i'm going to miss you but you need to leave your father. Take the dirt path and flow it to the end. Then chose where you want to go next. Good luck._

I then started running. I need to leave this place. If my Mama told me to then it's the right chose.

~5 mins later (Still in the flash back)~

I forgot it's near the human village. I hid by some trees. then when i was almost pasted the village a arrow flew right by me. I turn around a I see a human boy with a bow ready to shout right in front of my face. _He looks my age_

"What do you want?" He asked me still with the bow in my face.

"I mean no harm. I'm just walking by." I told him.

He lowered the bow.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Far away from my home. I'm tired of killing and people coming home hurt." I told him.

He put his bow away.

"I'm not the only person who thinks that?... May I come with you?" He asked

I nodded. I don't why but I knew he wasn't lying and he was good.

"I'm Mich whats your name?"

"I'm Jerome."

~Flash Back Over~

 _We will find you Mich we will._

Hope's POV:

Enderlox took us to the strong hold. It had bottles on bottles of dark magic. _Good luck getting your slave that way. I'm now grateful that dad gave me dark magic..._

~Flash Back (I Know 2 In 1 Chapter But YOLOLOLOL)~

"Ok your doing well fighting it off but we need to give you 1 more bottle."Dad told me.

I opened my mouth and Dad fed me 1 more bottle of dark magic. My dad was giving me dark magic so I come resident to it. After 5 mins it wore off and I could stop.

"Good job. Now you got a recorded of 300 bottles of dark magic." My Dad congratulated me.

I sighs and went to bed. It was painful going throw that every day, but I've managed.

When I woke up there was seeming and blood every where I ran outside and saw a dragon hybrid (Witch Was Enderlox To Lazy To Tell What He Looks Like XD). I sensed what he was corrupted by dark magic. I started walking toads him. "Run i'm going to hurt you." We tried warning or threatening me I wasn't sure. I got so close to him where was barley an inch between us.

"Your not a killer and you are not a bad person, you where just sad and you let darkness take over." I said softly to him.

I then put my hand on his cheack. He fell to the ground and the he looked like a boy. I saw a charm from the sky land right next to me. I then picked it up and gave it to him.

~Flash Back Over~

 _Hope you don't need of those dark magic because you will need to use a lot of them._

 **Ok I'm Going To End It There Hope You Enjoy And I'll See You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Did I Ever Tell You Peeps how Awesome You Are? Well You Peeps Are SO SO SSOO AWESOME! Thank You With The Reviews And Helping Me Out! Now Just In Case You Didn't See On My Other Story I Took A Mini Brake On Writing BUT I'M BACK! And I Want To Know If You Would Like Me To Do A Story On Poofless, Vikklan or Merome? I Had This Idea For A While And I'm Not Sure If I Should Do It AND Please Tell Me If You Can Edit Chapters All Ready Posted So I Can Fix Them AND NOW INTRODUCING CHAPTER 16! Enjoy XD (I Realized That Ssundee Hasn't Really Done Anything But I'll Change That For Now On)**

 **P.s. There might be some triggers and if you do ever need help or advise with stuff like that you can ask me. I'll do my best to help you.**

 **Mitch (Thank you for telling me how to spell it!) POV:**

I'm so scared right now. Enderlox could basically kill us right now and I'll never see Krystal or my friends again. _I miss you guys so much. Please this not be the end of me._ I saw Enderlox go over to the bottles of dark magic. He grabbed it and started walking over to me. He lifted my mouth and made me drink it. I stated being in manger pane. _Whats going on?_ My mind was a mess. Only things about my friends and death.

 _Adam..._

 _ **Death...**_

 _Ty..._

 ** _Death..._**

 _Ian (-Ssundee)..._

 ** _Death..._**

 _Hope..._

 ** _Death..._**

 _Jason (-TrueMU), Jerome,_ Krystal _..._

 _ **Death, Death, Death...**_

Then nothing...

I felt trapped but so much room to walk. I felt sad but did feel any emotion. I feel like...nothing...

 **Ssundee POV:**

We where sailing to the strong hold. Krystal was part dragon so she could sense the portal. _I hope we can save them. There my best friends. I also owe Hope my life..._

 **** **Flash back** ****

I ran into my room and locked the door. My parents where yelling at me again. They where mad that I broke there iron axe. My parents always yell and torture me. I went to my closet and grabbed my knife. I cut my arm. I then grabbed my first aid and patched myself up. _I can't take this torturer no more... I'm doing it._ I grabbed my rope and jumped out the window. I when't to the middle of the forest. I tied the rope to a branch and made a lope. _No more torturer..._ I was about to to put my head in the lope then I heard someone.

"What are you doing?" A girl asked me.

"Hanging myself so life doesn't get worse.." I said then started crying.

"If you do that your throwing away the chance of things getting better." She told me. She reached her hand out to me.

"Please come down." She asked me.

I grabbed her hand and got down. I didn't think about it I just hugged her. _I owe her my life._ "Whats your name?" She asked. "Call me Ssundee." I told her. "I'm Hope." she told me.

 **~Flash Back Over~**

 _We will save you Hope._

 **I'm Going To End It There I Hope You Enjoyed This Chapter! And The The Highlight Was For To Remember 'If You Do That Your Throwing Away The Chance Of Things Getting Better.' Because Things Do Get Better With Depression And Also Remember This If Your Going To Do Suicide Remember Your Passing On Your Pane To Your Friends, Family And Love Ones So Please Don't Suicide Again Remember You Can Come To Me For Help Any Way Hope You All Enjoy And I'll See All You Peeps Soon BBBYYYEEE!**


	18. Chapter 17

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME! Ok so this it what happened. So I forgot my password (Again XD). I was being TOO TOO TOO lazy to fix it. But now I fixed it! That means more chapters!**

 **A random guy walks in. "Dude no one likes your stories."**

 **Enjoy the story while I rip this guy's head off hehe.**

 **Hope's POV:**

Enderlox gave me like 20 bottles of dark magic. He was so shocked that I was still fighting off the dark magic.

" **Wow your a lot tougher then I thought.** " Enderlox pointed out. I didn't respond. " **You not going to talk to me?** " He asked. I still didn't respond.

All of a sudden I saw Ty. He had a warm smile on his face. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. "I love you, Hope." He said to me. Then he vanished.

" **It's sad that he never said that he loved you. Maybe he doesn't love you? Maybe the lovey mushy stuff was from me.** " He said with a devilish smile on his face.

I started to cry. Part of me thought he was lying and part of me thought it was true. _Please have him be lying please_ I thought to myself.

I saw Mitch walk over to me. He keeled down to me. "I love you, Hope." Mitch said to me.

I cried harder. I noticed that my tears where black. I wanted to Jump in the lava under the portal. I wanted to end this misery. _NO! He is lying this is all just a plain to make me join him._ _ **HE WONT BRAKE ME!**_

I couldn't control myself any more. I broke free from the ropes. I grabbed Mitch and threw him across the room.

"How did yo-" Enderlox tried to talk. I threw Enderlox to the ground. He looked so scared and helpless.

" **Whats the matter? Can't handle people fighting back?** " I grabbed him and walked over the lava. I was about to throw him in the lava.

" **If-f I die ss-so dose Ty.** " He stuttered. I froze. I threw him against the floor again. I collapsed to the ground and started crying again. _Why do I still love Ty?_

 **Deadlox's POV:**

Enderlox was too week to keep control of me so I was back to normal. I looked over to Hope and saw her on the floor crying. I walked over to her.

"Leave me ALONE!" She yelled at me.

"It's me, Hope. It's Ty." I told her. She got up on her knees and looked at me.

"Is it true?" she asked me.

"Is what true?" I asked.

"What he said about the 'fake love' is it?"

 _It's now or never Ty_. I walked to her. I got on my knees. "It's not true. Hope, I love you." I kissed her before she said anything. She kissed me back. She pulled back. She started crying again but her tears where normal.

"I-I-I almost killed yo-u." She stuttered. I hugged her. "It's ok." I told her. "Everything Will be ok"

 **OK I'm ending the chapter there. Hope you all enjoyed and I want to tell and clear some things.**

 **1\. There will be no Skylox on this Story (Kinda obvious).**

 **2\. I won't have a lot of time to make fanfic because I'm making a YouTube channel. (I'll tell you guys about it when I set it up)**

 **3\. I will not quit fanfics in the middle of a story. So if I don't do fanfics in a while I WILL COME BACK!**

 **That all AND I want to know a name to call you guys! The haters like Ty will be called Plebs but I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL THE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY MY STORY'S. Please PM me or Review me some ideas. Hope you all enjoyed and see you next chapter BBBYYYEEE!**


	19. UPDATE 2

**This not a story chapter this is a update! So I saw this story got 5 favorites *Happy Dance* :D! So for this special occasion I'm going to do a Q &A! If you don't know what a Q&A is let me tell you! So what you do is ask me a question from PMs or reviews and I answer them. I'll pick some questions and I'll answer them! Feel free to ask more then one question. That all for today! I hope you have a good day and I'll see you next chapter BBBYYYEEE!**


	20. Chapter 18

Hey Peeps! So ya I decided to just call you Peeps because I like it, I love it, I want some more of it XD! Okay now for the Q&A! And When I do Q that's the question, when I do A that's the answer

From RebelWingsProduction97

Q: If you could any hybrid, what would you be?

A: Well I would be a Blaze and Human hybrid. Why? Because you can fly and shoot fireballs (I think =P)!

Q: Who is your favorite Youtuber?

A: Aphmau!

Q: Have you are my oreos yet?

A: What?

Q: What inspired you to start writing?

A: Spark The Pony's Enderlox story!

Q: Seriously, have you ate them yet?

A: Nope XP.

Okay now questions from MEL!

Q: Do you want a cookie?

A: YES! XP

Q: What is your REAL name?

A: Melanie!

Q: Do you have a bae?

A: #SINGLE!

Now questions from AlphabetaGirl!

Q: What inspired you to start writing fanfiction?

A: look up XP.

Q: How often do you update?

A: It's random BUT I try to update at least once a week!

Q: Is your schedule busy?

A: If you mean by playing Minecraft all day then yes XP!

That's all the questions! Now enjoy the story!

Dealox's POV:

Hope and I where watching Mitch. He was pasted out on the ground.

"You must of knocked him out pretty bad." I said to brake the silence.

"Ya..." She said quietly

"Everything okay?" I asked

She looked the other way and started crying.

"I... almost lost you..." She said trying to hide the fact she crying.

I walked over to her. I held her in my arms.

"Ty, I changed... When he talked about you not loving me, I..." She stopped talking.

"May I ask how long have you felt this way about me?" I asked.

"For a while now... I just didn't want to rune are friendship."

We where silent. I just wanted to hold her tight and not let go.

"Hope..." I started.

"Yes...?"

"When you went on a rampage you looked different..."

"Hu?" she questioned

"It was like you where some one else..." I added

"...What did I look like?" She asked

"Black hair, purple eyes, wings and a..." I didn't want to finish. _I think I know what was going on._

"A what?" She asked.

"...A... dragon tall..." I hesitated.

She just stood there. She didn't cry, she didn't talk she just stood there.

"Dose that mean...I have a alter ego?"

Sky's POV:

"Hey, Sky! Whats that in the distance ?" Ssundee asked.

I looked closer. "I think that's the place." I told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I don't know...I just have this feeling." I said

"Feeling or not, we should check it out." TureMU added.

I looked up. I saw Krystal was tried from pulling the rope attached to the ship. TureMU was looking. He just nodded and flew up to Krystal.

 _Hang on guys, where almost there._

 **That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed the Q &A! I'll do it again when we get to 10 favs! And THANK YOU all for the support! I hope you have a good day now say it with me on 3. 1...2...3...BBBYYYEEE!**


	21. Chapter 19

**You know the drill, sorry for not updating. For people who still see if I posted a chapter, you are awesome and thank you! :)**

 **Deadlox's POV:**

 _"_ _Why!? Why must this happen to her! Hope has done nothing wrong! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! SHE HAS ALWAYS BEEN, KIND, SWEET AND A LOVING PERSON! WHY HER!?_ _"_ Those thoughts kept running thru my head like a broken record player. "I'm sorry, Hope...I'm sorry for everything I put you thru..." I said. She looked me in the eyes "With everything we been thru, I would not have it any other way." She told me. I knew I was about to do something dumb, but I didn't care. I kissed her and I felt her kiss back. We both pulled back. She whispered in my ear "I love you." I blushed a little. "I love you too." I whispered. I hugged her as tears ran down my face.

Sky POV:

We got to the end dungeon place. I don't know what to call it people call it so many different things, I guess people forgot the original name long time ago. We stepped inside in a room that vatted form stone bricks and mosey stone bricks with five hallways. "Okay, everyone split up, We'll fine Mitch, Deadlox and Hope faster if we do." I told ever one. Ever one nodded and went in the hallways. I started walking down one of them.

I've been walking down this hallway for what seems to be 5 minutes. There has been no room, no other hallways it leads to, nothing! It's been a straight line. I kept walking and I finally fond a room. I ran up to it and I saw Hope and Deadlox! "Guys!" I said when I realized it was them. They looked at me then smiled brightly. "Sky!" They both said at the same time. I ran up to them and hugged them both. "You two okay?" I asked. They both nodded. "Do you know where Mitch is?" I asked. There smiles disappeared then Hope pointed to the unconscious Mitch. "I'll explain latter..." Hope told me. I nodded then said "We need to get back to the others." I told them. They all nodded. I walked over to Mitch and grabbed his feet, Hope grabbed his right arm and Deadlox grabbed his left arm. Deadlox said "Let's start moving."

 **I'm SO SO SO sorry! I know it's short but I rushed making this (Not the greatest idea for writing)! I honestly was thing about abandoning the story but, I came thru! I also have an idea on how to make the chapters come out sooner. If you want you can PM (privet message) me on what you want to happen in the story, if I like the idea I'll use it for a chapter, again thanks for the people who always check to see if I updated the story, It means the world to me. Oh! And Garmau for the win ;). BYYYEEEE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So...I haven't been wanting to update this story honestly. My reasons?**

 **1\. Grammar**

 **2\. Spelling mistakes**

 **3\. Ignoring personalities of characters (I know that the people that are real wouldn't act the way they do in real life probably)**

 **4\. Changing the pace of the story too much**

 **5\. And just stupid mistakes I do**

 **I look back at the story chapters and I'm honestly embarrassed for writing them. I do like where the story is going but I honestly don't want to add on to the story, with all of the mistakes I have. Tho I do have a idea. I'm going to rewrite the story again. I am embarrassed still but I do want to keep this one up, so I have something I can look back on and see how much I've improved (If I did). It will take awhile until start rewriting the story (since I have finals) but I promise I'll have at least a few chapters posted by summer. Until then I'll probably won't be updating anything because I'll be very busy rewriting the story. I hope you all understand 3.**


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a quick update to say that I finally. Yes. Finally finished a chapter of the rewrite. It's on a new story so I won't be updating this one anymore. Have a great day and thank you for the support, it means a lot.**


End file.
